The Darkness of the Sun (Buffyguide.com F.A.N. 2000 Challenge)
by Victor
Summary: answer to a F.A.N. 2000 challenge at buffyguide.com


Title : The Darkness of the Sun.  
Author : Victor.  
Rating : PG.  
Disclaimer : The only thing I own from Buffy is Spike's duster and I'll even give  
that back if I have to. Don't sue me.  
Spoilers : None.  
Comments : A little break from my Willow/Spike story to "compete" with my  
fellow writers. The W/S fic I'm doing is 90% dialogue with little description.  
This is going to be 90% inner monologue. I thought it was time to stretch my  
creative muscles. Also, at the bottom, I've included an e-mail address for  
everyone to send feedback to. Use it.  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
*Bang*, *bang*, *bang*. Three shots entered my body and thus began the  
greatest adventure of my life.  
  
It was a rather silly beginning, I must admit. But we all have our moments, don't  
we? Apparently, being on the Hellmouth and dealing with all manner of  
inexplicable phenomena utterly dulled my skills at dealing with a threat that was  
all too human. I heard the woman scream first. When I approached the alley, I  
could see her being accosted. Simple logistics would point to me walking up  
behind the man and giving him a sound shot to the head, but no. I have to  
announce my presence. Granted, the woman got away with her life and her  
valuables, but my noble gesture resulted in my chest being the repository for  
three lead slugs. Adding insult to injury, I didn't even get to lay a hand on the  
bugger that shot me as I was too busy watching my life flow into a nearby  
sewer drain.  
  
But it was worth it. Oh, yes. The confusion at first, followed by the annoying  
numbness, and lastly the blinding pain were all merely installments leading up to  
my rebirth. The single moment of eardrum shattering thudding when I heard my  
own heartbeat was my catharsis. After that, everything fell into place. I can see  
things now that were so far beyond me before. I can taste things in the air that  
I never knew existed. I don't even have to touch something to feel it. This is  
wonderful.  
My thought patterns have been altered as well. I know this to be a fact. As I sit  
here and stare through this window, I am beseiged by ideas that have no  
constructive outcome other than to make me feel someone's blood on my skin.  
Marvelous.  
I know what they're on about, too. They want to know where I am and what  
happened to me. They'll find out soon enough. When I shred their collective  
entrails and feast on their blood...ahhh...especially Buffy's, they'll know exactly  
what happened. Look at Spike sitting there like he's bloody clueless. Oh, that's  
priceless.  
I must remember to thank him for this wonderous gift. Later. After I've shown  
him what I can do. He'll be so proud.  
  
I suppose I should be upset. As much as I despised him, having him use me as a  
guinea pig seems all the more reason to want his dust decorating my floor, but I  
can't quite find that seed of hatred I once had. Stumbling upon me in my state  
of near death was as much a boon to him as it was to me. The fact that he'd  
figured out how to circumvent the effects of the chip in his head was of little  
consequence at the time. I must also remember to ask him how he did that...  
  
I wish I could see my reflection. I want to see what I look like. I want to know  
the face that sends Willow shreiking into the darkest recesses of her own mind,  
never to return. Ah, she'll be the most devastated. I'll take great pleasure in  
watching her sit huddled in the corner, holding her knees, rocking, and mumbling  
unintelligably as I rend the others limb from limb. I may not even touch her. She  
may be my trophy. Yes. I like that idea. I like that idea a lot.  
  
The others are not to be so lucky. I'll suck the marrow from their bones while  
they're still alive to feel it. And I'll make sure the other see, too. So they'll  
know what to expect.  
  
What's that? *sniff* Bugger. I can't see past the trees. I can feel someone out  
th-  
  
  
I can't move my arms. I can't move my legs, either. And my head is killing me.  
Where the bloody hell am I? Wait. I know this place. It's the old mansion. But  
why can't I - bullocks, I'm tied to the damn column.  
  
"It's about time you woke up. I'd hate for you to miss this."  
"Angel. How did you...ahh. Your friend with the visions. I hadn't thought of  
that."  
"You've got another minute or so to contemplate it."  
"What's happening in..."  
"Good morning, Giles. See you in hell. When I get to Spike he'll be joining you."  
  
I didn't want it to end this way. I knew I'd not be around forever, but this isn't  
right. Nothing's been done. I didn't even have time  
to-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  



End file.
